The amount of information and content available on the Internet continues to grow very fast. Given the vast amount of information, search engines have been developed to facilitate searching for electronic documents. In particular, users may search for information and documents by entering search queries comprising one or more terms that may be of interest to the user. After receiving a search query from a user, a search engine identifies documents and/or web pages that are relevant based on the search query. Because of its utility, web searching, that is, the process of finding relevant web pages and documents for user issued search queries has arguably become the most popular service on the Internet today.
Further, search engines typically use a one-step process that utilizes a search index to identify relevant documents to return to a user based on a received search query. Search engine ranking functions, however, have emerged into very complex functions that can be both time consuming and expensive if used for every document that is indexed. Additionally, the storage of data needed for these complex formulas can also present issues, especially when stored in reverse indexes that are typically indexed by words or phrases. The extraction of relevant data needed for the complex formulas, when stored in reverse indexes, is inefficient.